Spirited Away 2 The reincarnation
by Daemon Slayer
Summary: Chihiro is confronted with a very special item from the spirit world....READ TO FIND OUT WHAT
1. Reincarnation

Spirited Away 2

The Reincarnation

The wind slipped slowly through a house on top of a hill. This was no ordinary house, it was the house of the little one called Chihiro. It had been a very long time since this peculiar child had come in any contact with anyone at all since the long and boring summer had started. A wonderful world had just slipped through her hands like water, all she had now were vague memories of what it was like to have real friends. Not the kind of friends that were your friends one moment, and when the moment was different were stabbing you in the back. No, not those kind of friends, real friends.

Many of these thoughts passed through her mind until a though flooded into her mind. "Haku." She spoke slowly at first, then repeating his name loudly and more excitedly as the though became stronger. "I will just go back to the bathhouse!" "Chihiro, who are you talking to?" a small voice came from outside. "Nobody , Nobody mother." Her reply was one of sadness and regret for ever leaving the bathhouse that had brought her so much happiness that had brought her through the moving of schools. "Mother, I will just take a small nap." She laid her head down on the couch and slowly drifted into a world of dreams and happiness.

_Chihiro looked through the back window of the car as it sped away from the entrance to the bathhouse. She longed to jump out of the car and run back to her real home. The home that had everything that she had ever want in a home. But no, she had to go with her parents. The thought of never getting to see the bathhouse again frightened her. The though of never seeing Haku again frightened her even more. "What am I to do!" She screamed into the darkness of fright. I can't take this anymore."_

With that she awoke. Her scrunched up face relaxed as she realized it was all just a dream. A horrible yet wonderful at the same time dream. She yawned and walked into the kitchen to grab a snack to find what she had always longed for, a sign from her world. It was a bath token. Thoughts raced through her mind as she imagined all the possibilities that could come from this single object. She wondered where this had come from. Certainly it was from the bathhouse but from who? She though. Memories of a distant pass flooder her to the point of jumping with joy. Off to the bathhouse she though.

"I can't stand this any longer Moshima!" Haku screamed at his assistant. He swatted at a fly that was buzzing around his head annoyingly. Moshima looked lazily at his employer wondering when he was going to shut his mouth about this little girl who had been here a couple of months ago. Why am I listening to someone who can carry on about a small human child for so long He thought. It is pathetic he said aloud. Haku looked at him curiously. "What?" Moshima twiddled his paws and stroked his long ears. "Nothing boss, just thinking about how pathetic it is that they still haven't fixed the bath route in section 4." Haku nodded in agreement. "It should have been done by now."

Moshima looked at the ceiling and then at Haku. "Shall I just pick up the girl from her house?" he spoke softly. "Most definitely!" He replied.


	2. Haku

Chapter 2

Chihiro stared blankly at the ceiling, trying to remember the number of little plaster dots she counted from the last time she felt like this. She sat on her bed wondering if she should have chosen little fountains for her wallpaper because they constantly made her wonder if she ever was going to see the bathhouse again. Her thoughts of Haku and Zeneba were stirred when a small rabbit looking being jumped through her window squeaking in a high pitched voice. "Are you the one Master calls Chihiro?" Chihiro still hadn't got over her shock enough to speak. The fact that a talking rabbit had just came into her room had struck a certain note in her brain to be confused.

Moshima wondered what the little girl could be thinking at time when things were so urgent. Then the thought struck him. Little human girls weren't accustomed to people like him jumping into windows. "Hmm...I didn't mean to startle you but, Master would like you to come to his....ummm.....house." He said with a mild expression, expecting a startled look of rejection. He was countered with a stir of excitement in the girls eyes. "I am ready to go, my things will be packed in a moment."

She could barely hide her excitement as she spoke. She knew that is was Haku. The feeling in her gut told her that the bath token and Haku had to be related. She chanced it. "I am ready, where is your car?" Moshima looked at her curiously. "We aren't going to travel by a (car) but by your bath. Chihiro's excitement was building up as she went, she imagined them swirling down the drain. She led Moshima towards the bathroom, lugging her suitcase trying to avoid her mother. She thought of her mother spotting the little creature as she slowly made her way down the hall. She imagined her screaming endlessly about how she told her no pets. This rabbit is much more than a pet.

"Just set your stuff in the tub and wait for me to finish the spell." She pondered for a second. She raised her finger but decided to start off with "What is your name?". Moshima looked at her and replied "Moshima.".

Moshima raised his paws after digging something out of his pouch and whispered, "To the bathhouse." Chihiro's flipped upside down. Swirls were everywhere, almost to the point of making her sick. After it was done, they were expelled onto a hard wooden floor. Through her dizziness she could make out a short figure and the rabbit. Her vision cleared and she realized that is was Haku.

"Well done." A soft voice spoke that could only belong to someone like Haku.

She stared at him, tears welling in her eyes expressed all of her feelings that had built up inside of her. Chihiro didn't know how long she had droned on but she was finally silenced by a raised hand and was led to pallet. "We will talk in the morning, as for now sleep." Haku's comforting voice helped Chihiro find sleep.


End file.
